


I never was ready so I watch you go

by thefaewhowrites



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, and champagne problems by taylor swift, inspired by that one scene in little women, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Rue tries to ask Jules to be her girlfriend.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I never was ready so I watch you go

Rue and Jules are sitting on Jules’s bedroom floor, a laptop in front of them. They’re watching anime together. Though, personally, Rue doesn’t care much for anime, but if her friend does… then, well, she doesn’t mind watching it, too.

Jules lazily reaches her hand out to hold Rue’s before she says,  
“I want chicken nuggets.”  
“Alright,” Rue replies, “do you have some frozen ones in the fridge?”  
“I do.” She grins.

They slowly get up, yawn and crack their joints, and walk to the kitchen together.

Quite honestly, Rue can’t stop herself from glancing at her friend. The way Jules smiles, talks, moves, the way she does everything just seems like she doesn’t have a care in the world. Of course, Rue knows that she worries a lot about many different things, but it seems that Jules feels relaxed when they’re together, while, for Rue, it’s not only ‘being relaxed’, she forgets time, forgets her problems, forgets the pills… only the two of them exist in the moment.

“Hey,” a soft voice snaps her out of her thoughts, “do you want some too?”  
“Yeah,” she mumbles.

Jules turns back to the nuggets, while Rue tries to work up the courage within her.

“Uh, Jules?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I was wondering,” She says in a surprisingly firm tone, “if you’re seeing anyone?”  
“No, why?” Jules turns her gaze to meet Rue’s.  
“Well, I wanted to ask you-”  
“Rue, don’t do this.”  
“I wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend, and-”  
“Rue, seriously, don’t.”  
“Listen, I just want to know if-”  
“Rue!”  
“I love you! I always have!” She yells.  
“Look,” Jules pulls her close and cup her face with both hands, “I love you too, very much, actually, but we’re not-”  
“We’re not what?”  
“We’re not right for each other,” Jules says, tears in her eyes, “we both aren’t in the right state of mind to be dating right now.”   
“So, you’re saying that if I wait a year, three years, five years, a decade, you might say yes?”  
“That’s not what I said. I don’t know.” She starts to sob.  
“No, no, come here, it’s alright, you don’t have to say anything.” Rue wraps her arms around her friend, trying to comfort her.

They stand silently, hugging each other, for what felt like hours, until Jules slowly back away.

“Uh,” she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, “I think the nuggets are ready.”  
“Yeah,” Rue mumbles, “let’s put them on a plate and get back to watching anime.”


End file.
